


Aisle 4

by Bellakitse



Series: The meet cutes [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “Shit, what the fuck are the wings even for,” he mutters to himself annoyed at the selection as he holds two choices in his hands, reading them over. “Why do pads need wings, is she going to fly away?”There is a snort that comes behind him and Isak spins around ready to blast whoever is laughing at him only to find what is possibly the most beautiful guy he has ever seen, watching him with a highly amused grin on his face.*Isak has a teenage sister, she sends him on a personal run to the store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a series of stand-alone meet-cutes

See the thing is there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his sister.

When his father leaves his mother, Isak hates him for it, hates him for leaving him to deal with it by himself, but also understand why he takes Isak’s 12-year-old sister with him. Lea is gentle and kind in way Isak doesn’t think any of them are. It breaks her soft heart to see their mother splintering at the seams and the best thing for her is to get her far away from it.

So, he hates being left behind but he gets it.

It’s that resentment towards his father that keeps him away from his sister for months after he too has moved out of their family home. Isak knows himself and knows he would lash out at one person that deserves it the least. And he’d rather hurt his little sister a little by keeping his distance than make her cry by being a dick.

It’s only after a couple of months of being away from everyone, of living with the collective that he feels the anger has dissolved out enough to be able to visit. He goes when he knows his father won’t be around to spend time with his baby sister, now turned 13 in the months he’s been away. Proving her tender heart, she doesn’t greet him with reproach at his absence, instead, she gives him a tight hug with her scrawny arms around his waist and a soft ‘Hi, Issy’ that makes him feel more loved than he’s felt in months.

Yeah, there is nothing he wouldn’t do for his sister, but even he freaks when after hours of watching movies she comes back from the bathroom, her face bright red, her eyes not meeting his before she tells him that she needs him to go to the pharmacy to get her… _stuff._

He tries to be mature about it, he really does but he’s 16 and his little sister wants him to go and…

“Pads, Issy,” Lea huffs getting over her embarrassment quickly. “Sanitary napkins, something to help with the bleeding currently happening in my pants.”

“Okay, okay,” Isak says quickly, getting up from the sofa in a rush. “I get it, I’m going, you can stop now.”

Lea lets out a breath, a small grateful smile on her face. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Isak says grabbing his coat as he heads for the door. “I’m just a guy getting is baby sister pads, what’s the big deal, I can totally handle it.”

“My hero,” Lea answers dryly, a sarcastic smile on her face as she rolls her eyes at him.

Isak ignores her sass and instead points at her as he leaves. “That’s right.”

*

Isak is no hero, Isak is lost. Lost in a sea of female products.

When he first walked down aisle 4 he was embarrassed, sure that everyone was staring at him like he was a weirdo or a perv.

Now he’s just confused. There are way too many choices. Light, heavy, ultra-heavy, super pads, day, overnight. Scented, unscented. With wings, without wings. And don’t even get him started on all the brands.

“Shit, what the fuck are the wings even for,” he mutters to himself annoyed at the selection as he holds two choices in his hands, reading them over. “Why do pads need wings, is she going to fly away?”

There is a snort that comes behind him and Isak spins around ready to blast whoever is laughing at him only to find what is possibly the most beautiful guy he has ever seen, watching him with a highly amused grin on his face.

“The wings,” he starts his grin growing and damn does he have a nice voice to go with his nice everything else. “I’m told offers extra protection from leaks. It’d be cool if it made girls fly, though.”

“Um, I was kidding,” Isak gets out feeling like a complete idiot.

The most beautiful ever chuckles. “Yeah I figured. So, girlfriend or sister?”

Isak frowns in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“The girl in your life that sent you on this daring mission.” Beautiful guy continues pointing at the products in his hands. “Most guys only do this particular shopping run for a girlfriend or a sister.”

“Sister,” Isak answer, understanding the question. “Baby sister who I can’t say no to.”

He gets a smile in return at that. “You’re a  good big brother, Isak.”

Isak narrows his eyes at that. “How do you know my name?”

He watches as the guy shifts from foot to foot, looking slightly self-conscious for the first time since this conversation started. “We go to school together, I’ve seen you around.”

Isak’s eyes widen at that, how has he been going to school with what is possibly human perfection personified and he hasn’t noticed him?

“Even,” the guy points at himself, the shyness leaving his face and in its place the amused smirk returns. “3rd year and given your lost look I see I haven’t managed to catch your eye before this, shame.”

“Shame?” Isak questions.

“That I’ve noticed you before but you haven’t noticed me,” Even continues, his tone obvious and Isak has a surreal moment of understanding that he’s being flirted with in front of feminine hygiene products.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out and he is, he’s so very sorry that he hasn’t noticed Even before but he can promise he’s going to notice him from now on.

“It’s okay, something tells me that’s changed,” Even says with a grin like he’s read his mind. Leaning over he grabs a purple package. “Take her these,” he says giving Isak the bag, it says heavy overnights. “It will hold her over till she can decide what she prefers, you might also want to head over to the candy aisle, get her some chocolate, it will make her happy.”

“Thanks,” Isak says grateful for the idea and that the decision has been made for him.

“No problem,” Even says taking a few steps away from him. “Hey you ever notice how they always have condom and lube on the same aisle as this stuff?” Even asks as he picks up a small bottle of Astroglide and looks at Isak calmly like he doesn’t have a bottle of lube in his hand and Isak’s head isn’t exploding with mental images of him using it, or better yet of him letting Isak help him use it.

“I have no response to this,” Isak answers honestly and is rewarded with another laugh.

“That’s okay,” Even says still chuckling. “Your expression is answer enough for now. Another time.”

“When?” Isak asks with a smile of his own, feeling the excitement of possibility coursing through him.

Even gives him a heated look full of promise as he walks backward away from Isak. “Whenever you want Isak.”

*

“Here you go, Lea,” Isak says handing over the small bag.

“Thanks, Issy,” Lea smiles widely when she sees not just what she needs but a bag of peanut M&Ms. “You’re awesome.”

“Anytime,” he answers running a hand over her dirty blonde hair.

“Really?” She questions. “I thought you were going to die when I asked.”

“I’m made of strong stuff,” Isak protests. “Besides,” he continues with a smirk, his hand going around the piece of paper he found in his coat pocket when he went to pay, a phone number on it. “My bravery has its rewards.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and had to add to this. It's just a bit of texting. This isn't going to be a very long story. I figure I can wrap it up in one more chapter.

**Isak**

(20:35)

How did you sneak that piece of paper into my pocket?

**Even**

(20:37)

You need to be more aware of your surroundings.

**Isak**

(20:40)

That doesn’t answer my question.

**Even**

(20:41)

It kind of does…

**Isak**

(20:50)

You knew my name…

**Even**

(20:51)

Yes.

**Isak**

(20:53)

You said you’ve seen me at school.

**Even**

(20:55)

There’s a question there, you should ask it.

**Isak**

(20:58)

You’ve seen me at school but you must have asked about me to know my name.

**Even**

(21:00)

Is that the question?

**Isak**

(21:02)

Why did you ask me about me?

**Even**

(21:03)

Why do you think?

**Isak**

(21:04)

You can’t answer a question with a question.

**Even**

(21:05)

Can't I?

**Isak**

(21:06)

No.

**Even**

(21:07)

Why not?

**Isak**

(21:09)

Ugh! Because you can’t!

**Even**

(21:10)

My, someone is riled up.

**Isak**

(21:11)

I’ve been riled up since you flirted with me while holding a bottle of lube.

**Even**

(21:13)

Are you trying to rile me up now?

**Isak**

(21:15)

How am I doing that?

**Even**

(21:17)

You got me thinking of you, me and lube.

**Isak**

(21:18)

Weren't you before?

**Even**

(21:19)

No, I am now, though…

**Isak**

(21:20)

Well maybe crack that bottle open and keeping think about it.

**Even**

(21:21)

Tease….

**Isak**

(21:23)

Haha…I’ll see you tomorrow at school.

**Even**

(21:25)

You see me all the time, I walk by your locker every day, you mean you’ll notice me tomorrow.

**Isak**

(21:26)

Might do more than notice…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have some private time at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rating has gone up*

Isak is struggling with his locker once again, but he can’t get seem to get annoyed the way he usually does. There is a nervous excitement that flutters in his stomach, an anticipation of something to come that has had him smiling to himself at random moments since the night before.

He startles, though his smile widens when a hand closed into a fist reaches from behind him and gives his locker a small punch that causes it to open easily.

“Thanks,” he says not turning around yet to face who he knows is behind him.

“Hmm, no problem,” Isak lets out a breath at the voice and the way it sends a delicious shiver down his spine. “Didn’t peg you to be into sexting.”

Isak breathes out a chuckle finally turning around. He swallows hard at how close Even is, completely unconcern of the looks it might attract, his focus centered on Isak. Isak would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, even if he could already see looks being sent their way.

“That wasn’t sexting,” Isak protests, a smile on his lips as Even playfully rolls his eyes.

“Sexting lite then, it got me going,” Even continues, smirking as Isak turns slightly pink.

“Don’t take much, does it?” Isak teases flustered from flirting like this in public but too engrossed by Even and his general everything to stop.

Even shrugs and reaches up to place a hand against Isak’s locker right next to Isak’s head, the move causing him to lean in, his body brushing against Isak’s. “A pair of pretty bottle-green eyes, nice cupid lips...”

“Even,” Isak gets out, his body feels hot all over at the proximity and yet he can’t help but reach out, his hands holding on to Even’s jean jacket. Their body language obvious now. “We can’t do this here in the hallway.”

Even licks his lips, his clear blue eyes darkening when Isak mimics the action. “Come with me,” Even answers taking Isak’s hand in his.

“Class,” Isak says in weak protest even as he closes his locker back up, his books still inside.

“Waste of time if neither of us is going to concentrate,” Even shots back as he starts to pull Isak through the hallway quickly.

Isak follows blindly, his body feeling tight with pent-up energy, dimly he realizes that Even is taking him down a quieter hallway that leads to the backstage of the school theater. A place that at this hour of the day was completely empty. “Have you been planning this?” he questions once they are in the backroom that the school’s theater group usually use to chill when they are putting on a performance.

He watches as Even throw his backpack and jacket next to an old comfortable couch that sits in a corner of the room.

“Why do say that?” Even asks with a smirk on his face as he sits on the couch, his posture relaxed and suggestive all at once, at least to Isak as he lets his legs spread in a lazy slouch.

“I wonder why,” Isak says dryly, trying to keep a serious face on, but helpless at the sight of Even’s teasing smile and the way his eye crinkle at the sides when Isak also puts his stuff down and starts to walk towards him. Even is the picture of easy confidence and Isak wanted to wipe that smug look on his perfect face.

With that in mind he ignores the space next to Even on the couch and places a knee on the side of Even’s leg, he gives Even a moment to realize what he’s about to do, giving the older boy a smirk of his own when his eyes widen with comprehension, before he throws his other leg over Even, shifting a bit until he’s comfortable on Even’s lap. Only then does he look at him again, the surprised look still on his face along with gentle fondness.

“You keep surprising me,” Even says, his hands resting on Isak’s waist giving him a squeeze. There is an easy comfort to being this way with Even like they’ve done this many times before instead of it being the first.

“So, have you been planning this?” Isak asks again, his arms around Even’s neck, his fingers playing with his hair, smoothing a flyway.

“What, getting you alone, you straddling my lap?” Even questions, chuckling as Isak blushes. “Cute how you blush after you’ve done it, no I haven’t been planning anything, but I have spent a distracting number of hours daydreaming about being alone you.”

“What happens in your daydreams?” Isak whispers, going when Even tugs him closer.

Even doesn’t answer him with words, instead, his mouth pressed into the corner of Isak’s mouth, too off centered to be a kiss, but the feel of Even’s lips on him wake up everything inside of Isak nonetheless.

“Even,” Isak whispers again, closing his eyes as Even lays a path from Isak’s jaw down his neck. Isak lets out a whine when Even nudges his shirt to give himself access to the base of Isak’s neck and starts to suck, worrying the skin there with his tongue and teeth. Isak sighs and shivers in Even’s arms, his body moving on its own accord. Even’s hands are everywhere, on his hips, on his waist, up and down his back, his mouth leaving a hot wet trail on Isak’s skin and Isak’s body is helpless but to respond. He feels the ache where he is hard and hot in his pants, straining against the zipper of his skinny jeans. It’s painful in the way that it’s not enough and without thought to embarrassment Isak presses down on Even’s lap, grinding into the older boy, gasping when his dick, trapped behind layers of clothes rub against Even’s equally hard cock through his own jeans.

“Fuck,” Even hisses, his mouth comes off Isak’s neck as he throws his head back on the couch, his own hips thrusting up to meet Isak’s downward movement, helplessly. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Even,” Isak pants as he keeps moving, unable to stop.

Even raises his head, keeping one hand on Isak’s hip to help guide his movements, the other pushes Isak’s snapback to the floor before it grips Isak’s hair. Not painful but firm as he pulls Isak’s face down to his.

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” Even says hotly, panting out the word against his mouth in an imitation of a kiss, something Isak realizes they haven’t yet.

“Kiss me,” Isak pleads, giving a particularly hard thrust of his hips, the groan it pulls from Even vibrating against him.

“Fuck, baby,” Even curses again, before doing exactly as Isak asks and kisses him. It’s not a chaste first kiss, how could it be when they are dry-humping on an old couch at school. Instead, it’s wet heat, teeth biting down before tongues smooth the stings. Isak gives as good as he gets, more turned on than he has ever been. He’s kissed many girls, not to brag but he knows he has a reputation, one that he’s carefully cultivated to hide his real desires and has always found kissing to be a mundane activity. Now though as he chases a taste that seems to exclusively Even’s he starts to get the appeal. He likes the way Even’s tongue feels against his, how his full lips feel even plumper after Isak has sucked on them. He likes the warm feeling in his stomach that builds with every sound he draws out of Even. His lungs burn from the need of air and yet he seriously considers not pulling back, the thought of pulling his mouth off Even’s completely unthinkable.

Even is the one that makes the decision for them and pulls back enough to gasp for a breath. They pant into each other’s mouths, foreheads pressed.

“I hope you don’t mind ditching the rest of school today,” Even says casually and Isak gives him a questioning look that Even answers with another roll of his hips. Isak lets out a whimpering sound. Lost in their kiss he had forgotten for a moment about the more pressing issue. It was obvious Even hadn’t though because he had shift enough that now every move they make brings contact to their hard-ons. Perfect friction. “This is going to get embarrassing very soon.”

Isak lets out a carefree laugh, happier than he’s ever been. “I don’t care,” he says laughing again when Even gives him a blinding smile.

“Don’t stop,” he whispers as he moves a hand between them to rub Even through his jeans.

Even lets out a pained laugh. “Baby, the whole school could walk in here right now and I still wouldn’t be able to stop.”

“I wish there weren't all these clothes between us,” Isak says even as he blushes hard, not quite believing what he is doing or saying but knowing nothing is going to stop him either.

“Tease,” Even whispers kissing him again, this time slower, lingering.

“Not if I deliver,” Isak answers as he continues to touch.

“Later,” Even promises as he grabs Isak’s hand away, his hips moving, as they both get closer to the end. “Later, when we aren’t here, we’ll take our time.”

“My place,” Isak says already making plans even as he feels his orgasm fast approaching. “We’ll lock ourselves in my room, we won’t come out for hours.”

Even grins at that, his eyes fluttering shut when Isak gives another thrust. He licks his dry lips and Isak is just mesmerized at how he looks. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Yeah,” Isak breathes, unable to say anything else as his orgasm crashes into him, lost in it, he can just ride it out, chase after it. It’s only after he’s come down from his high that he can open his own eyes, finding Even’s already on him.

Even’s face has a rosy hue that Isak finds adorable and a soft satisfied smile that Isak takes pride in.

“You’re beautiful.”

It takes Isak moment to realize the words didn’t come out of his mouth but Even’s and he feels his cheeks start to warm.

He shifts in Even’s lap, grimacing when he feels the wetness in his boxers, his blush intensifying when Even chuckles at his reaction. Getting off Even’s lap, he pulls his shirt down as much as he can, grateful he’s wearing dark jeans.

“Told you it would get embarrassing,” Even teases.

Isak lets out a huff around a smile. Embarrassing and sticky yes, and yet Isak can’t bring himself to regret a single second of it.

“Hey,” Even says softly as he stands up, his arms going around Isak and Isak sighs happily as he rests his body against Even’s. “Was this okay?”

Isak looks up at him questioning.

“This wasn’t too fast for you?” Even continues, biting his lip, a look of uncertainty on his face.

“That depends,” Isak starts. “Is this the only time this is going to happen?”

Even lets out a small breath and Isak can feel him relax. “I hope not.”

“Me too,” Isak says relaxing. “Anything else you hoping for?”

“So many things,” Even grins as the mood between them turns playful again. “All the things.”

“ _All_ the things?” Isak repeats mocking it gently. “That sounds like it can take a while, might have to spend a lot of time together.”

Even smiles even harder his dimples showing through as he does so.

“Well,” Isak sighs dramatically making Even huff out a laugh. “If that’s what it takes.”

“So, nice of you,” Even replies still laughing before he leans down and kisses him softly, grinning into Isak’s mouth. “This is going to sound really bizarre, but I’m really glad your sister got her period.”

Isak pulls back and he knows he’s got a grossed out look on his face from the way Even lets out a belly laugh. Rolling his eyes as Even continues to laugh he starts to grab his stuff waiting for Even to do the same.

“Come on we’re going back to my place, you promised we’d take our time,” Isak says pulling Even along with him, trying not to smile as Even still chuckles to himself. It’s a sound that Isak already loves even if it’s at his expenses. “And while we’re there we are coming up with a better story for how we met.”

Even snorts at that and pulls on his hand to make Isak stop. When he turns, Isak finds Even giving him a happy smile as he shakes his head. “Nope, aisle 4 in front of feminine products and lube, that our story. What better start to a love story?”

Isak rolls his eyes once more but can’t keep the smile at bay. “Fine, aisle 4.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Hopefully, this was a fun addition to the story for you guys. :)

**Author's Note:**

> have a meet cute or a prompt in general you want to send my way, sent it [here](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
